


birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Dom!Josh, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub!Tyler, Top!Josh, Wax Play, ski mask, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Tyler's birthday. Josh gets him a present.100% not what I'd usually write but I did it as a favour to a friend because this image existed and apparently it needed a fic to go with it? So.





	

__

[image here if it doesn't load](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/797819018438705155/797819009932595200/vZbF3Y7G.jpg:large)

_“Have a good day at work, sweetie.” Josh smiled, still chewing his toast._

_“Do I have anything to look forward this evening?” Tyler kissed him on the cheek and swung his bag over his shoulder._

_“You might.”_

_“I might? I’d expect to, it is my birthday after all.”_

_“You’re asking so many questions. It’s almost as if you don’t want your present…” Josh raised one eyebrow._

_“Okay. I’ll be good.” Tyler smiled and chewed his lip, knowing his innocence would drive Josh crazy._

_“Good. Happy birthday, I love you.”_

_“I love you too. See you tonight.”_

Tyler slid his key into the lock and turned it slowly. It had been a long day at work, and he was more than ready to get home and celebrate his birthday with his boyfriend.

He pushed the door to their apartment open and put his coat and bag on the stand by the door. He expected to be greeted by Josh, but instead he was walking into a dark and empty living room.

“Josh?” Tyler flicked the light on and looked around. Everything seemed in its place. Tyler turned to walk down the passage leading to the other rooms in their apartment, and saw light creeping out from under the bedroom door.

Tyler called out again, nervously. “Josh, come on.” He walked to their bedroom door and turned the handle.

“Hello, Tyler.”

Tyler couldn’t hold back his gasp as he stared at what he was presented with.

Their bedroom was lit by so many candles, their wax a mosaic of red and black and white, Tyler couldn’t help but worry if they were breaking some kind of fire regulation. Josh had switched out their bedsheets to new ones Tyler had never seen before, but he loved them. They were heavy, thick sheets with red satin and black velvet patterns swirling.

But what took his breath away most was Josh. He was wearing crisp dress pants, his smart shoes were glossy, and his white button up shirt was so perfectly fitted to his broad shoulders and its first few buttons were loose. He looked perfect.

“Josh… this is… too much.” Tyler stuttered.

Josh moved slowly over to him and rested his hands on his hips. “Never too much for my beautiful boy.” Josh leant in to kiss Tyler’s forehead.

Tyler blushed. “I guess this is my birthday present?”

“Not all of it.” Josh cooed, and pulled Tyler over to sit on the bed. He picked up a box lying on the bed which Tyler hadn’t even spotted.

It was wrapped in thick red paper, a black silk bow tied carefully around it.

“Happy birthday.” Josh smiled.

Tyler slowly tugged the bow until it unravelled, and slid his fingers under the paper to unstick it. The paper fell away, leaving a plain looking black box. Tyler removed the lid and gently lifted up its contents.

He stared at the black ski mask, running his fingers over the soft fabric. It was a very fine weave, comfortable to wear. But what excited him most was the silver loop attached to its neck. It excited him a lot actually.

“You like it?” Josh was almost hesitant in asking, as he knew what Tyler’s response would be.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered.

“Good.” Josh purred, and nestled his face into Tyler’s neck to gently kiss and nip at it.

“Joosshhh.” Tyler whined.

“You wanna eat or something first?” Josh climbed onto the bed to kneel behind Tyler, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. “You’ve had a long day at work.”

Tyler shook his head. “I want you.” Tyler climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of Josh, gripping his hips and pulling him closer.

“So you’re keen?” Josh ran his hands up Tyler’s back, sending goose bumps across his skin.

Tyler nodded, unable to speak as Josh trailed kisses from his jawline to his neck. Josh unbuttoned Tyler’s shirt with ease, slowly sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. He ran his hands over Tyler’s now bare chest, relishing as he gasped and his eyelids fluttered shut.

Next, he unbuckled Tyler’s belt and unzipped his pants. They slipped down past Tyler’s hips, exposing his underwear.

“For me?" Josh smirked as he saw the black lace underwear Tyler had decided to slip on that morning.

“You like them?” Tyler pouted and ran his fingers across the waistband. “Been wearin’ ‘em all day. Just for you.”

Josh groaned and couldn’t help himself as he pushed Tyler down onto the bed and slid his trousers off entirely. Josh hovered over Tyler, their eyes locked as they breathed into each other’s open mouths.

“So you like them?” Tyler asked sweetly.

“I’m so grateful, baby.” Josh pressed his lips against Tyler’s, before deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Tyler’s mouth.

Tyler stroked Josh’s still clothed back, arching his hips to press his body against Josh’s.

“You want more, baby?” Josh smiled slyly as Tyler nodded desperately. “But we just started…”

“Been thinking about you all day.” Tyler whined and traced Josh’s pectoral muscles with his fingers. “Please, sir.” Tyler batted his eyelashes.

“You have been extra good today…” He glanced at Tyler’s underwear. Josh moved to kiss Tyler’s neck, biting harshly and drawing a loud gasp from Tyler. “I suppose, since it’s a special occasion.” He slid his hands down Tyler’s slim frame. Josh smiled as he noticed the black lace panties did little to hide Tyler’s growing issue.

“Please. Please, sir I need you so much.” Tyler begged.

Josh immediately felt his trousers tighten at his words. “Okay, baby.” His voice was low. He began peppering kisses down his boyfriend’s chest, lingering over his nipples, and giving them all the attention they needed to make Tyler squee and twist beneath him.

“Do you want to wear your present?” Josh picked out the ski mask from the box, running his hands around the soft fabric. Tyler nodded desperately, and so he gently slid it down over Tyler’s face. His large eyes peeked through the eyeholes, excitement shining in the brown depths.

“How do I look?” Tyler pouted. Even with most of his face covered, Josh could still read his emotions through his eyes and those pretty, full lips of his.

“So beautiful, baby. So good.” Josh kissed Tyler slowly and deeply, allowing him one moment of pure affection before he got into his persona. “Lie back.” He instructed.

“Yes, sir.” Tyler suppressed a shudder as he lay on his back.

“Spread your legs and arms.”

Tyler obeyed.

“Safeword?”

“Anathema.”

Josh nodded. He slid off the bed and went to their dresser, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a lengths of red satin ribbon. “I’m using these.” He smiled when Tyler nodded vigorously.

He moved smoothly to each post of the bed, binding Tyler’s wrists and ankles to a corner and checking with him to make sure it was comfortable for him.

“Such a good boy.” Josh murmured as he traced his fingers across Tyler’s skin. “So pretty.”

Tyler felt his skin grow hot under the praise. “P-please sir.” He whispered. His cock was flushed with his stomach by now, the head peeking out from above the waistline.

“Not yet, baby.” Josh smirked as Tyler whined pitifully. “I have a couple more birthday treats in mind first.”

He grabbed one of the lit candles, a red one, nearest the bed and moved to sit beside Tyler, now restrained and helpless on the bed. “I know how much you like this, baby. And I’m willing to deal with the clean up since it’s your special day.”

“Yes, fuck… please, sir.” Tyler was already arching his back off the bed as Josh hovered the candle over his bare chest.

Josh tilted the candle slightly and let wax drip and run down Tyler’s torso. Tyler gasped at the warm sensation trickling down his skin. Josh kept tilting and dripping and Tyler continued to gasp and moan. Josh exchanged the red candle for a black one, and made patterns across Tyler’s tanned chest as the colours marbled and ran together.

“So pretty, baby.”

“Feels so nice, sir.”

“I’m glad you like it, baby. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?” Josh whispered into Tyler’s ear, placing the candle on the bedside table. Tyler’s chest was covered in drying wax, which started to crack as he arched his back to try to press himself against Josh.

“Y-yes please, sir. I want you so much.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

“P-please sir, please touch my cock.” Tyler whimpered.

Josh lazily trailed his hand down Tyler’s torso until he reached the waistband of Tyler’s underwear. Tyler gasped as he finally felt fingertips trace the outline of his now prominent erection.

“Like that?”

Tyler nodded.

“I need to hear you, baby.”

“Yes, please, sir. Like that.” Tyler gasped.

“I bet you taste so good, baby. You want me to taste you?” Josh smirked.

Tyler nodded. “Please, sir. Then let me taste you.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

Josh bit his lip as he shifted until his head was level with Tyler’s hips. He pecked at hipbones, gently biting and sucking hickeys into Tyler’s abdomen.

Tyler squirmed and moaned at the contact, willing Josh to move futher down.

Josh trailed wet, soft kisses down Tyler’s pelvis, before gently tugging his underwear down his thighs. He kissed the insides of Tyler’s thighs, moving slowly up until his tongue traced a vein on his aching cock.

“Mmmm, sir.” Tyler moaned at the contact.

This spurred Josh on, so he gently started to take Tyler into his mouth, feeling him grow harder as he went deeper into his throat. He bobbed his head, while his hand gripped Tyler at the base and matched its rhythm.

“Sir, please. W…wanna taste you.” Tyler whimpered.

Josh pulled off Tyler with a pop, grinning. He loosened Tyler’s restraints, retying his hands behind his back but leaving his feet free, so he could move to lie with his head over the edge of the bed.

“Please, sir. Fuck my face.”

“You’re so good, for me baby.” Josh pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his toned chest and prominent v-lines. Tyler licked his lips in apprehension. Josh kicked off his shoes so he could remove the rest of his clothes, until he stood before Tyler, naked.

“You look so handsome, sir.” Tyler blushed. Josh did love it when he praised him.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” He breathed. “You’d look even prettier with your mouth full.” He smiled slyly and stepped closer to Tyler’s face.

Tyler obediently opened his mouth as he approached. Josh grasped his cock and angled the head towards his lover’s lips. Tyler ran his tongue across the tip, lapping at the beads of precum forming.

“You can take this all.” Josh instructed.

Tyler nodded, having done it many times before and knowing he’d do it many times in the future. He opened his mouth wide, and squeezed his thumbs into his palms. Taking that as his signal, Josh slid his cock into Tyler’s mouth and down his throat. Tyler suppressed a gag, and instead swallowed, letting his throat convulse around Josh. He hummed as best he could while Josh withdrew and slid back in, and Josh moaned at the vibration.

Josh pulled out of Tyler’s mouth completely as he felt himself get too close to finishing.

“I need you now, baby.” He moaned.

Tyler looked too pretty; his lips, still visible through the ski mask, were pink and swollen, and his chest was flushed. His cock was flat against his stomach, the same angry red colour as his mouth.

“Please, sir. Please fuck me.” He whined.

“Of course, baby.” Josh scooped Tyler up and lay him in the bed properly, before climbing in himself to hover over Tyler.

He peppered kisses down his chest, his hips, until he shuffled down to lie between Tyler’s legs.

“I’m gonna prep you now.” He stated. He hooked Tyler’s legs over his shoulders and buried his face between his legs, licking over Tyler’s hole with strong, smooth swipes. He pointed his tongue and pushed through the ring of muscle, earning a moan of pleasure from Tyler.

He spat on his fingers and quickly pushed one, then two, then three fingers into Tyler, scissoring and wiggling them to ensure he was relaxed enough to take him. Tyler continued to moan and gasp and pant.

“Sir… please.”

“What is it, baby?”

“Wanna ride you.” Tyler gasped as Josh withdrew his fingers.

“Anything for your birthday, my love.” Josh cooed and moved back up the bed until his was level with Tyler. He gently cupped his face in his hands and kissed Tyler, soft and slow but promising so much more. He slipped the satin ribbons from Tyler’s wrists.

Tyler climbed over to straddle Josh, deepening the kiss and clawing desperately at Josh’s chest. His own chest was still encrusted with wax, which crumbled and scattered as he moved.

Josh reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside cabinet and slicked himself up.

“Okay, baby. Let’s see what you got.”

Tyler nodded and lowered himself onto Josh’s cock. He gasped as he pushed through the ring of muscle.

Josh moaned, in slight awe at how beautiful Tyler could look even whilst most of his face was covered with the ski mask. Josh smiled and gripped the silver loop at his neck to pull him in for a rough kiss. He bit Tyler’s lip and the younger boy continued to bounce in his lap, the sound of skin slapping together filling the bedroom.

“Fuck, Tyler…” Josh moaned as he sped up a little, and shifted to find the best angle.

Tyler groaned as the head of Josh’s cock pushed against his prostate, making his head buzz and the hot feeling in his stomach grow.

“Sir, please. Please touch me.” Tyler moaned and wrapped his arms around Josh’s shoulders. Their stomachs were pressed together and providing Tyler with some friction, but he wanted so much more.

He gasped as Josh’s hands found their way to his cock, and they gripped him and pumped him in time to Tyler’s thrusts.

“Please… please sir, can I come?” Tyler’s eyes were watering. He needed his release.

“Come for me, baby.” Josh bit and sucked Tyler’s neck as he moaned, coming hard and in hot streaks over both of their stomachs.

Josh groaned and followed him, spilling into Tyler. Tyler continued to rock against him, both of them riding out their highs together.

“Fuck… Josh…” Tyler’s eyes fluttered shut as he rolled off him.

Josh gently tugged the mask off, giggling as it revealed a flushed and very sweaty looking Tyler, but his eyes shone with satisfaction and gratitude.

“That do for you?” Josh pecked Tyler’s shoulders and neck.

Tyler nodded. “Helluva birthday present, Joshie.” He whispered.

“Not done yet.” Josh sighed. He stood up and scooped Tyler up with him. “Gonna get you cleaned up, then we’re gonna order food and watch shitty movies.”

“Josh, the candles.” He shut his eyes and leant his head against Josh’s chest.

“Oh yeah, fire.” Josh laughed, snuffing out the flames.

“Don’t want no fire.” Tyler nodded, humming contentedly.

He’d had a good birthday.


End file.
